Mitch Barstow 'Brute'
Mitch Barstown is a member of the Justice League codenamed Brute. Early Years Mitchell Eugene Barstow was born on February 13th, 1979 in Arnett, Oklahoma (a small town in northwestern Oklahoma, near the Texas panhandle). His mother, Annabeth, died in childbirth. His father, J.D., was a local mechanic and a notoriously mean drunk. Already resentful of the loss of his wife, he abused and mistreated the young boy from an early age. When he was seven, Mitchell was staying with a neighbor while J.D. was at work. The neighbor went outside to hang some laundry. An electrical fire started in the house, and Mitchell was burned before managing to escape. The disfigurement was the final straw for J.D., who sold his son to a traveling freak show for seventy-five dollars. Freakshow Life in the freak show wasn't much better for Mitchell. His disfigurement, combined with a low intellect, lead to him being bullied and abused by most of his fellow 'freaks'. Only a brother and sister, John and Terri Dawkins, took pity on the young boy and gave him the first friends he had ever known. As the years passed, the young boy suddenly began growing into a monstrosity. His mutant abilities first manifested when he turned twelve...and suddenly, the disfigured young man could out-lift even the strongest man in the show with apparent ease. His new-found strength caused other problems, as even simple tasks became difficult. Terri often worked with him on trying to control his unearthly strength, so he could open doors and tie shoelaces without destroying them. John and Terri left the show when Mitchell turned eighteen. They were going to take him with them, but the owner of the show left town before they got the chance. At their next stop, while setting up the tents, a couple of the workers attempted to scare Mitchell with firecrackers. Seeing the sparks bursting from them sent Mitchell into a fit of absolute terror...and he threw both men through a wall escaping. He vanished into the night, never to return to his 'home'. The Mangler Lost and broke, Mitchell was discovered by a mutant named Alden Garcia. Garcia had founded an underground wrestling club...where men would often fight to the death for the enjoyment of the paying clientele. Under the name 'The Mangler', Mitchell quickly grasped the holds and basic maneuvers of professional wrestling, and was soon the club's main draw. He easily dispatched of anyone they brought in to fight him...even defeating three men simultaneously. Unfortunately, Mitchell's success soon became his downfall. Garcia was finding it nearly impossible to find anyone who would step into the ring with Mitchell. He finally gave up and sent Mitchell on his way. Mitchell wandered from place to place, generally working jobs that put his awesome physical strength to good use...and occasionally being taken advantage of for the same reasons. Eventually, he found his way back to the Midwest, ending up in Smallville. Isis and the League A chance encounter with Lana Lang during an outbreak of contaminant carried out by the terrorist group K.O.B.R.A allowed Mitch to come to the lady's aid. Lana who had seen more than her share of meteor infected individuals was touched by Mitch's gentleness despite his horrific visage. She gave him a home at Isis where she saw that his great strength could prove to be an asset to the League and give Mitch a chance to belong somewhere. Interceding on his behalf with Oliver Queen, Mitch joined the League utilising the codename 'Brute' which he gave himself. Personality Brute is incredibly shy, especially around women. He is trusting of most people, unusual considering how often in his life he has been taken advantage of. It is this childlike trust that often lands him in the most trouble. Intellectually, he is probably around third grade at best. He frustrates easily, which generally leads to him breaking things...which frustrates him further. He is quite kind to people who are nice to him, and will protect those people at any cost. Vital Statistics Age: 24 Height: 6'7 Hair: Black, shoulder length, very stringy Eyes: Hazel Distinguishing Marks? Severely scarred in a fire as a young boy, Brute is terribly disfigured. He is huge and physically imposing. Family: *J.D. Barstow (father) *Annabeth Barstow (mother, deceased) Planet of Birth: Earth, specifically Arnett, Oklahoma Race: Human Skills/Weapons/Powers Brute is super-humanly strong. The upper limits of his strength have yet to be determined. He is capable of regenerating damaged tissue at amazing rates, to the point where he can heal near-fatal injuries in a matter of minutes. Training and Education He has no formal education. He can read and write at a third-grade level. He has extensive training in professional wrestling maneuvers and holds.